ronin
by the-hidden-fiend
Summary: a lone ronin seeks reason as to why his love was killed note a story about me and my friends yet there will be cross overs of various samurai and villans from various mangas as well


(Hello you guys and welcome to my first story please forgive the grammar and I interchange ronin and samurai quite a bit as well)

_Ronin_1

As the samurai wandered into the small town he noticed a heavy almost suffocating blood lust in the air. He looked to the left and saw a sign that gave away the name of the town to any one who would give it a glance. Thinking nothing of it he kept on walking and found the only bar in the town as he approached the door a couple of drunks burst through the entrance entangled in a brawl of some unknown origin. As the samurai side stepped the brawl and stepped into the bar the loud uproarious crowd became silent as the newcomer entered in to there domain.

The samurai walked and sat at the bar and looked to the barkeep. as he waited the bartender looked him up and down the samurai was a tall lean man garbed in a male style kimono with black pants and a robe colored the purest shade of white the man had ever seen the bartender then looked and the mans face and saw a long diagonal scar from his hair line to his neck. This was almost as unusual as the warrior's hair style for he noticed his hair was in 11 large braids that were braided close to the scalp but one they reached the crown of his head the braids stood up at a angle sticking straight out as if built from stone and, as if this wasn't weird enough half 5 braids were white and 5 were pitch black and the middle was half and half.

Figuring he had saw the man before the barkeep went to the stranger "what do you want _coal face"_ referring badly to the ronins dark skin as the samurai coldy yet calmy replied "green tea manju2 and warm sake" "that's 10 Mon3 coal face". At that moment the samurai reached in to his sleeve and placed a silver Shu4 on the counter "keep the change and one more thing the name is Dassa". The bartender reveled at the coin "yes sir dassa-san but if I may be so bold you look familiar" the bartender said as he scanned the room and saw a poster on the wall. Just then his eyes grew cold as he yelled "EVERY ONE LISTIN UP!" as the room fell silent once more and turned to the bar. "This _coal faced _ronin here has a top class red mark5 on his head and is worth 900,000 bu6 and ill gladly split the bounty with whoever brings me his head".

Just then the samurai remembered something of great importance now that seemed insignificant earlier the sign at the edge of town that stated welcome to the sound of otsuruu7. He though back to when he had first heard about the town and remembered that is was a lawless town filled with thieves and bounty hunters thus explaining the bloodlust in the air.

As a crowd of blood thirsty greedy people gathered around the samurai the powerful aura he gave off being the only thing stopping them from attacking right at that moment. The samurai reached into his sleeve once more spooking the crowd as they braced for an attack as he pulled out a red head band and tied it across his forehead. And in a instant the samurai was on his feet and started for the door for as he walked the crowed moved like a liquid wall moving as he stepped till he got to the door as the wall of people parted to let him through as he stopped in the middle of the street as the crowd reformed around him. While unbeknownst to the patrons a lone kunoichi8 clung to the far corner of the roof watching the scenario unfold as she thought to herself "_I'll just wait till he kills the rest and is weakened then I'll kill him and harvest the bounty myself"._

Meanwhile outsidethe ronin bellowed" I don't want a fight and if you value your lives you'll leave me be" yet the crowd braced for attack as the samurai took a wide "with that kind of bounty you must think us for unassuming fools to leave that kind of reward now die" a lone warrior yelled as he charged the samurai with his sword thirsting for his blood. At that moment the ronin unsheathed his blade cleaving the mans head in two flinging the upper half into the crowd. "You bastard that was my brother" a warrior yelled as a deafening bark ripped from his rifle.

In a flash the samurai turned his blade meeting the lead bullet head on when the force and friction from the impact shattered the gunman's bullet's fragments followed the edge of the creating a v shaped ark around the samurai. The fragments struck down a group of rouge warriors. Seeing this display of skill some of the warriors fled for their life while the rest stayed their common cense and fear blinded by greed. And with this cue the ronin charged at the crowd slinging his blade with unparalleled precision as he swung his blade in a rising slash that caught a warrior in the helmet slowing the blade then the ronin dass put his weight behind the blade sliced through the mans skull and helmet and the head of two more warriors in the swords path. As a warrior charged him from behind the ronin grabbed his sheath9 and thrust it at the man neck driving it through the mans spinal column killing him instantly and embedding his sheath in the twisted flesh and bone. The carnage continued till a lone spearman bellowed above the screams and the cries for blood "ENOUGH I WILL HANDLE THIS "as the warriors heard the man and backed off surprising the ronin as they backed away and formed a circle as the spearman walked forward and faced the samurai. Whispers run rampant thru the circle of men "if raki can't kill him no one can" "damn it the great rake's going to kill him and take the reward" then they fell silent once more as the spearman spoke "I am raki the great I have slain many legendary men in my time but none fought so wildly and viciously as you do ronin. But to have a red mark on your head that comes from the twins themselves you must be a horrendous person and I will take pleasure in killing you slowly NOW DIE!" he bellowed as he thrust his spear at the samurai. To the samurai hearing about who put the bounty on his head sent him almost into a state of heightened awareness as he saw the spear fly towards him he lept into the air shifting his weight into a flip as the edge of the spear slices off a thin layer of his steel sandles but continued forward embedding itself into a warrior's eye. As the samurai landed on rakis shoulders no sooner had the once boisterous man raised his head to scream then the samurai plunged the full length of his blade down the mans throat and into his gullet. And just as swiftly and violently ripped it free followed by a fountain of blood and gore coating the samurai and turning every thing on him crimson. As the spearman's body crumpled under the ronin's Feet the crowd stood speechless and fearful. When suddenlt the ronin let loose a roar full of ferocity and anger after seeing this display the rest of the warriors turn and ran for there lives thinking that this man had nothing to lose and that there next strikes would spell their death.

But little did they know that had they struck they would have killed the samurai. For at that moment he was thinking of his beloved a stormy night years ago and the twin female shadows behind her as lightning flashed showing a pair of identical faces known as the twins as the plunged their swords into her body and in another flash they were gone leaving him to hold the body of his beloved as her soul left its earthly bond. "You know I could have killed you" these words made the memory break and snapped him back in reality with his blade now at a lone kunoichi's neck and her kunai at his. Relax she said after seeing that I couldn't kill you if I wanted. He was stricken by her looks.

This is the first chapter in a series I will be continuing I hope you like the first chapter I worked hard. Comments and criticisms are very welcome thank you.

1 A Ronin is a without a lord to serve

2 **Manju** is a popular traditional Japanese confection. There are many varieties of manjū

3 Mon- coin of Japan was minted in the mid 18th century, a time when the power of the Shoguns was at its peak or roughly 1 dollar us

4 Shu is a feudal era coin roughly equivalent to 100 mon

5 A red mark in this story is a bounty from the highest authority often carrying a large bounty

6 A bu is a feudal coin worth 4 Shu

7 Pronounced oat-sue-roo

8 Kunoichi is a female ninja

9 A sheath is a case worn to hold the blade when not in use


End file.
